hinata's high school life
by hinata1997
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a student at konoha high school but her life is a bit more complicated then athor teenagers , especially with an overprotective cousin, a super active best friend , a crush on a loser , an Uchiha as neighbor and friend . What will happen if Sasuke Uchiha starts liking her . Welcome to hinata's high school life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys so this is __**hinata1997 **__it's my first story i hope you enjoy it_

_I don't own naruto_

_/_

**Chapter 1**

She was on a bed covered with red roses ,her eyes were shot but she can still feel him next to her, his hand touching her delecate cheek that turned pink , she was beautiful and so was he , she was his sleeping beauty and he was her prince charming , she opponned her lavender eyes to see his handsome face , he smiled , she smiled back ,she was hypnotized by his blue eyes , this was just perfect , he leaned down , she closed her eyes , their lips were about to connect…

-HINATA-SAMA ! WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE….. Neji in her ears

-ehhh….. a shocked was on her bed in her bedroom « _so it was only just a dream » _tought hinata , she was having the perfect dream about the perfect one for her : Naruto Uzumaki , she was about to kiss him , just the idea made her blush hardly «_everythink was perfect, but that stupid Neji had to screw everything by waking me up , wait Neji ….school ! » . _Hinata jumped from her bed like a mad person , she pushed Neji on the ground while running to the bathroom , she opened the door without knocking to find an angry Hanabi shouting at her , but Hinata didn't have time for this she kicked hanabi out and closed the door .

-THERE'S ABOUT 30 BATHROOMS IN THIS MONTION AND YOU ONLY CHOSE THIS ONE !Said Hanabi

The brown haired girl didn't had the time to finish cursing her sister when Hinata steped out of the bathroom,running to her bedroom to get her school bag ,Neji was still in there , she gave him a can you live-look so he left , she wore her cute uniform , look at the mirror for a while and decided she look nice , before leaving she opened her drapes to take a look on her neighbors the Uchiha brothers , _"it's quite inside , they must have been already gone to high school"_ thought Hinata.

-HINATA-SAMA, I'M LEAVING!Yelled Neji down stairs

-WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I'm coming! Responded Hinata

She was now running to reach her cousin truck ,she said goodbye like usual to her father and sister that responded by a simple hmf , it have been the same way since her mother died when she was little , she was living in this house like a stranger. She finally reach her cousin's truck, she said good morning and got in . They passed by the uchiha mansion

-Hey isn't that Itachi's car ? asked Hinata , they usually don't stay at home this late.

-They aren't .Said Neji with a smirk .I woke you 30 minutes before time so we won't be late

-What?Damn it Neji I didn't take my breakfast , it's the last time I go with you

-You always say that

-Uggghhh!Damn you Neji. Said Hinata angrily while putting her headphones

She was thinking about the past : how her mother loved her and how much she love her mother , she remember her happy childhood , how cute was Neji back then, how they used to play together , how she would made him wear dresses and how her sister and she would do make up to then remembered her mother's best friend Mikoto ,how her mother would take her to their house and take the tea with while she would play with the two brothers , they used to play hide and seek of course Neji would always find her , but when it was SaskAY turn he can never find her especially if she hides with Itateee, even when Nii-san wasn't there Itachi would play with her , and Sasuke , well Sasuke would stay in a corner and give her death glares , it's something she never understood , and even after her mom's death the uchiha montion would always be wide open for her. Mikoto always make sure she felt home in their house,and so does Itachi , and Sasuke well he was there . And when Mikoto died , things have changed well at least for a while Itachi has left konoha and Neji refused to talk to her ,it was like she lost her mother again, but she never had the courage to visit that lonely Sasuke she was sure he would yell at her or say something mean. But after a few yeas Itachi came back and they became friends again , their relationship was weird and unexpected he wasn't that kind of guy having many friends especially girls , he was more like a bad guy but not with Hinata he would always treat her nicely like she was his sister , but she was his princess , his angel, his treasure he hide from others. And he was her friend ,her confidant , her brother ,her guardian angel , she can always count on him in any situation, he will always be there for her ,he was home.

She woke up from her memories with the voice of her cousin

-Hinata-sama we arrived , are you ok ?you seemed lost ,I've been calling you for a while now

- ohh! i'm fine, the music was too loud. Said Hinata with a smile on her face

-Ok , should I wait for you after school

-No , I'll be spending the afternoon with Sakura , but we can meet at home

-No we can't your father is traveling along with Hanabi ,so we said we are going to the Uchiha house , so I'm sorry but you have to cancel with Sakura , I've promised oncle Hiashi to be with you every single minute

-You know I'm not a child anymore , I don't need a babysitter

- Are you sure ? you still need me to wake you up every morning

-ok fine , let's get going now I'll meet you later , at the Uchiha house

-ok I'll give you a ride

-I'll meet you there ,I have to explain to my best friend why I can't hang out with her today , see you.

They get out of the car and walked apart to reach their first classes.

/

_Ok guys so that was the first chapter of my first story , I hope you enjoyed it , please l comment and tell me if you liked it . Bye see you in the next chapter. Oh and sorry for the mistakes_


	2. Chapter 2 : an interesting conversation

_Hi guys this is hinata1997 and this is chapter2 but first i want to thank you for following my story even there are only two followers ,I'm happy after all it's my first story , ok enough talking let's get started_

/

**Chapter2**

-ok fine , let's get going now I'll meet you later , at the Uchiha house . said Hinata

-ok I'll give you a ride. Responded Neji

-I'll meet you there ,I have to explain to my best friend why I can't hang out with her today , see you.

They get out of the car and walked apart to reach their first classes.

Hinata's first period was boring ,she had a biology test, it wasn't so hard. After that she went to her locker like usual ,there she met her best friend

-Hiiiiiina ! said a cheering Sakura

-good morning Hinata

-so we're still going to the mall after school rite, I've seen that AMAZING skirt ,along with black boots I'm sure I'll look FANTABOLOUUUUS.

-yeah….about that . Said Hinata while putting her biology book in her locker , she was trying to avoid any visual contact

-oh no , no Hinata don't tell me you're cancelling . said Sakura with puppy eyes

-not cancelling , just postponing. Said hinata still avoiding her puppy eyes

-but why?Who the hell can be more important than your BFF ?

-my stupid cousin. Said Hinata after closing her locker . Well my dad's travelling so he's in charge , and he didn't allow me to go out today , sorry

-oh, I see , that stupid Neji , he always screw everything ,I even found a very cute dress for you, but you know what it's ok , I'll come over to your house so we can have a girls night

-Well actually I'm not going to spend the afternoon at home. Said hinata ,then walked away a little bit

-What!What do you mean not spending the afternoon at home?Asked Sakura after catching up

-Well …..emmmm…you see…how to explain this….. I have to spend the afternoon at my neighbor's house

- neighbors , what neighbors ?asked Sakura ,holding Hinata by her shoulders forcing her to stop and look at her in the eyes

-The….emmm…Ucgghhhem

-The who?

-The Uchyghhgh

-The who?

-The Uchiha , fine I said it.

-No a shocked mean you are neighbor with THE…..UCHI….emfffff

Hinata covering her friend's 't say it so loudly

-how can you hide this away for me, you know I have a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha since…forever….Really , I can't believe it

- Sorry ,you never asked , besides it's not my fault you never noticed them even when you come at my house , especially that the window of my room is just in front of Sasuke's room

-OMG,no way ,it seems like anything happens inside their house stay a secret

-True , a bit like our friendship

-Friendship!Don't tell me you're friends with Sasuke and never told me

-No ,of course not ,but I'm friends with his older brother Itachi Uchiha, close friends, Sasuke and I don't speak too much

-Itachi?The "Itachi Uchiha" . How close exactly

-Not that Hinata with a tiny blush on her cheeks . Close enough to play video games together, hang out together…spend summer vacation together

-Summer vacation!

-Yes remember that bracelet you liked so much the one with the golden flower well it was a gift from Itachi posed. And Sasuke from our trip to Hawaii

-HAWAII!

-yes it's our thing since childhood whenever we go to a new place or have a special event , the Uchiha will give me a present and I will give them one Hinata smiling to herself

-Wait did you just said since childhood ,how many other secrets you are still hiding for me, I can't believe it , I thought I was your best friend

-You are I swear….It's just that I had to keep it a secret for my safety said Itachi and for theirs said Sasuke

-their safety , what can possibly happen to them if people knows where they live?

-I don't know, maybe ,just maybe, a million fangirls will be rushing into the house to get a shirt or anything from Sasuke , or maybe Sasuke hinata rolling her eyes

-Ohh, I understand now,ok I forgive sakura smiling you went to the beach with two Uchihas…uhhh lucky you , I bet Sasuke is hot shirtless, rite?

-I never thought of him in that Hinata,but yeah , I guess. "_very hot" thought Hinata _

Finally the bell ring interrupting their interesting conversation , so they both went to class together .

/

_So guys that's it , I hope you liked it see you next time at my next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3:the night at the uchiha house1

_It's hinata1997 , this is chapter 3 , let get started_

_Note: whenever it's between ("..") and it's in italics it mean it's a thought, when it isn't in italics it's a dialogue_

/

**Chapter3**

"_today was very boring" _thought Hinata in her way home , she had had two exams , a disgusting lunch at the cafeteria and too much homework , but the only good thing in that boring day is that she sat next Naruto Uzumaki in biology class , even if they didn't talk at all , since they were passing an exam , seeing him made her so happy that she didn't even realize she had screw up the most important test in the trimester .

Hinata was now in front of the Hyuga mansion , she walked in ,headed to the kitchen to drink some water so she found a note on the fridge , the note said: I went to Suna-city I have some business to take care of , and I took Hanabi with me , Neji will be in charge during my absence , he will take care of the budget of the house , so you will do whatever he will ask you to , try not to get in his way . Hiashi Hyuga . "_heh , that's definitely dad_" thought Hinata with a sad look on her face , for a moment she wished he had wrote in the bottom of the note with small letters : take care of yourself , I love you . But that was impossible for her father the great leader of the Hyuga Company . Suddenly her phone rang pulling her from her thoughts

"hello." Answered Hinata

"_Hinata-sama where are you?"Said Neji on the other end of the line_

"oh Neji-niisan I'm at home I just wanted to put my bag and change from high school uniform"

"_ok,fine I'm waiting for you at the Uchiha mansion , don't be late ,oh and don't forget your keys"_

"ok I wont , bye."

Hinata went quickly to her room to change her clothes , she was now wearing a jean shorts along with a blue T-shirt with the word cute written on it , she pulled her hair in a ponytail and wear sneakers "_good those clothes are comfortable and they look good , but wait what if Neji made a comment on how short is this shorts …em , it's ok after all I'm only at the Uchiha's "_thought Hinata before leaving the arrived to her neighbor's house , she knocked , the door opened "emff, it's you."Said Sasuke with his cold voice "how are you Hinata , I'm fine thanks for asking Sasuke. Said hinata , roling her eyes .Are you going to let me in or what?""whatever." Responded Sasuke after getting off of the way . She walked in and look at Sasuke he was still in his uniform the white shirt and the black trousers , how much he reminds her of Neji with his cold voice and face "_So you Uchiha-san!_"thought as she smiled to herself "Sasuke!Sasuke!Sasuke! You are so hopeless , what have I taught you about good manners"Said a voice in the other side of room "oh, shut up Itachi , I don't have time for stupid hostilities especially toward Hyuga"Responded sasuke still keeping his cool "like I said hopeless,said itachi walking toward Hinata and putting his arm around her shoulder, how can you be so insensitive to such charm" "what charm?"Said Sasuke with his famous smirk that Hinata hated so much,so she decided to answer him herself " the charm is there , it just take the rite eyes to see it" Another smirk escaped Sasuke's lips,he always likes to piss the hyuga princess out,it was his favorite hobby "ok I here you guys fighting so Hinata must have Neji coming from nowhere , he immediately notices Itachi's hand on Hinata's shoulder ,so he walked to them and took of Itachi's hand. Ooook , personal space please". They all walked in to the living room , it was a big room painted in beige ,the two brother had decided they won't change the color their mother had chosen, there was a giant TV next to a bookcase,on it there was some picture of the two brothers in their younger ages along with a family picture with their father and mother ,and there was also a picture of Sasuke,Hinata ,Itachi in swimsuit ,it was the picture of their last trip together in that picture Itachi and Hinata were both hugging Sasuke ,pulling Sasuke's cheeks and forcing him to smile "ok I've got snacks,video games,some papers and pens for whom who needs to do their homeworks,I've got some action movies,so what do we start with?" Said itachi pushing all of them in "do you have beer?"asked 's eyes widened and his mouth almost hit the floor "it was a joke, just to relax the atmosphere"giggled Hinata "did I mention I have call of duty.. the last one "Said Itachi , "No way "said Neji after waking up from his shock " let's play ,Itachi and me against you two"said Hinata putting the game on the PSP3 "it's going to be a masacre"Said Sasuke "don't be so sure of yourself Uchiha, I may surprise you"Said hinata with an angelic voice. After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door so Sasuke got up to open living Neji straggling alone against Hinata and Itachi who were winning "I WON, I WON, a promise is a promise Neji-Niisan you have to do my science project"said Hinata jumping "Hey that's not fair Sasuke left me in the middle of the battle so it's half the work"Said Neji turning his head away "fine I'll help you"responded Hinata .At that moment Sasuke walked in with a guy he had blond hair , blue eyes like the sky ,Hinata almost fainted when she saw him , yes it was him ,her prince charming Naruto Uzumaki "hey , what's up"said Neji in a very cool way "Sasuke-teme you didn't tell me you had guests "Said naruto putting his hand behind his head in a very seductive way "yeah,rite so this is Neji Hyuga, and you remember my brother Itachi, and that's.." "The mysterious girl from the pictures, we finally met, my name's Naruto "Said the blond haired boy holding out her hand "I…I know we…are in t…the same biology class , I'm H…Hinata"Answered Hinata with a stutter, how much she hated stuttering it always happens at the wrong time "emm really how is it that I didn't notice you?"asked Naruto with a smile that made Hinata melt "if there's something Hinata can do is hiding away from people"Said Itachi "ok,would you like to play call of duty?"Said Neji interrupting the conversation since he noticed Naruto's hand was shacking Hinata's for a while "sure"responded Naruto , he sat down on the floor next to Neji then Stared to the screen for a while "who made this new score?"asked the boy surprised "oh it's Hinata"answered Itachi "No way dude , you lost to your cousin I left like for two seconds and you got beaten by a girl!"Said Sasuke "I told you Uchiha , I may surprise you"smiled Hinata toward Sasuke "I have to admit I'm impressed"Said Naruto causing Hinata to blush "I got to go bring something from the..Kitchen, if you excuse me" Said Hinata then walked away as fast as possible so no one would notice her blushing . All boys sat down and started to play, "by the way I'm sorry for that I know I said it will be a guys night but Hinata came at the last minute"Whispered Sasuke to Naruto "it's ok ,she's cool…and cute"whispered Naruto back . At that moment Sasuke felt something strange ,something he never felt before, he never expected those word to come out from another guy's mouth except from Itachi , he felt jealous but why

To be continued…

/ok so that's it I hope you like it wait for my next chapter


	4. Chapter 4:the night at the uchiha house2

_Hello guys , this is hinata1997 sorry for being long, anyway are you excited, I hope you are because there are a lot of surprises waiting for you ,we're about to start chapter4_

_/_

**Chapter4**

"_ok Hinata take a deep breath, you can do this , you've prepared yourself for this moment a hundreds of times , ughh who am I fooling I'm totally freaking out , what should I do?" _thought Hinata freaking out in the kitchen , she then pulled her phone and called Sakura "hello it's me" said Hinata "hey,girl what's up?"answered Sakura from the other line "Sakura he's here"Said Hinata "who Sasuke?" "NO, I mean yes but Naruto's here Sasuke invited him" "I really don't understand Sasuke, how can somebody that cool hang out with such a loser?,I mean I don't even understand you, how can you have a crush on such a loser?, I mean you deserve better and so" "Sakura, Sakura! Listen to me , what should I do?" "just be yourself he'll like you,oh and be confident you are beautiful" "thanks Sakura,you always know what needs to be said"answered Hinata with a smile "ok now go and get your prince, see yeah tomorrow " "yeah bye"said Hinata .

She put her phone in her pocket then went back to the living room "so what took you so long?"asked Itachi still not taking of his eyes from the big screen at that moment both Sasuke and Naruto looked to hinata which cause them to loose

"Yes!Yes!I won,I'm not obliged to help Hinata with her project "Shouted Neji

"What do you mean? you've promised"Said Hinata with confusion

"well we just made a deal,the one who loses first have to take my place and help you with your project , and Sasuke just lost"Said a happy Neji

"Well technically Naruto and Sasuke lost at the same time, so who's helping her?"asked Itachi

"I'll do it"Said both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time , they both look at each and the atmosphere went strange

"you know since we are in the same class I thought we can maybe work together"said Naruto still glaring to Sasuke

"yeah but you forgot that my grades are a lot better than yours"Said Sasuke with a cold tone

"what is that supposed to mean?"Said an angry Naruto

"I have an idea we could do it the three of us I mean the teacher said we can do it in pairs and Sasuke-san will help us"Said Hinata smiling

"emf whatever"said Sasuke "that's good"Said Naruto

"ok you know what I'm bored we should play another game "Said Neji trying to change the subject

"I have an idea we should play the pickup lines game"said Itachi

"the what?"Said the four others teens

"The pickup lines game ,it's easy all we need is a girl, and we have one"Answered Itachi

"wow , slow down man, what do you mean you need a girl"Said Neji putting his hand in front of Hinata

"We need her as a judge and stop behaving so protectively we are not all perverted like you " Said Itachi rolling his eyes, everybody looked immediately to Neji and noticed his face turn as red as a tomato "ok like I was saying the girl will be the judge the other guys have to tell her their greatest pickup lines , and she'll tell them if they would work on her or not, with each pickup line that the girl decides it will work on her there's a point the one with more points wins"

"ok ,one question please: what's a pickup line?"asked Hinata

"A pickup line is the sentence that a boy will say to a girl that he likes , you know to seduce her and everything "answered Itachi , they all sit in a circle and the game begun

"ok Itachi , you first , impress me"Said hinata

"emm, oh I know , you make my heart melt like icecream on the beach "Said Itachi

"my heart!"answered hinata with a cute low voice putting her hand on her chest

"ok , I guess I got a point ,Naruto your turn"Said Itachi looking to Naruto

"fine…let me think….ok if I had to ask a girl out I'll just say :shut up and come with me"Said naruto looking directly into Hinata's eyes his face was so close to her , there was a silence , then hinata's face turned pink , then red to become like a giant strawberry and then she fainted

"I'm confused does that supposed to count" Said Naruto

"You idiot! Look what you done"Said Sasuke angrily

"hey it's not my fault my pickup line was too good, it caused her to faint"Said Naruto

"you both are idiots the girl actually fainted and all you think about is arguing "Said Itachi shaking Hinata that didn't wake up yet

"I know how to wake her up , watch this"Said Neji in a low voice

"I DON'T THINK HINATA-SAMA FAINTED BECAUSE OF YOUR WORDS NARUTO , I THINK SHE NEEDS SOME AIR , SHE NEEDS ARTIFICIAL RESPIRATION"yelled Neji

"you know she just fainted ,she didn't drown"Said Sasuke

"trust me this will work, I'll do it"answered Neji then he pooled three of his finger and started the countdown 3,2,1

"I'M AWAKE!"shouted Hinata

"told you, works all the time, ok Sasuke your turn"Said Neji

"I'm not doing this, this game is ridiculous"Answered Sasuke with a tiny little blush that no one noticed

"oh come on Sasuke , it's just a game it's for fun, don't be such a chicken"Said Naruto putting his arms on his waist and doing the chicken sign

"I'm not"responded Sasuke

"yes you are , either you're a chicken or you're gay "Said Naruto

"I'm not gay , you idiot"Said Sasuke

"Then prove it"

"FINE I'll do it"Said Sasuke then turned his head tower Hinata

"impress me cause now I'm not really interrested"Said Hinata turning her head away

"Are you the sun cause you're really hot?"Said Sasuke with a smirk

"eh….emmm ehh….what the… freak"Said Hinata holding her laugh hardly

"see that wasn't hard and you actually had the point"Said Itachi amused by Hinata's reaction

"you're not going to faint"Said Sasuke still keeping his famous smirk

"no (laugh)…not this time"Answered Hinata

"how am I supposed to do? , this will be weird"Said Neji

"just imagine I'm a really hot girl"Said Hinata with a smile

"he don't need to imagine , you already are"Said Itachi playfully

"Itachi if there was a pro mode to this game you'll be the first ,I'm really surprised how you're not swimming in girls"Said Hinata

"I don't need to swim in girls I already have my princess"responded Itachi

"you know guys I think Itachi's going to win"Said Hinata

"Hey it's supposed to be my turn now…do you have sun screen?"Said Neji

"can't say I don't"responde Hinata

"because you're so hot you're giving me a sunburn"

"I don't know how to respond you ,you're my cousin so… yes here you go I actually have a sun screen"Said Hinata laughing

"you actually give him sun screen?"Asked Naruto

"yeah , I get this a lot"Anwered Hinata

"you know Neji you should keep it simple , you don't want to confuse her, you walk in and say: hey there , I like your face"Said Itachi

"he's, rite it works every time"Said Hinata

"Are you sure I once used it and so the girl slapped me"Said Naruto

"that's because she didn't like your face back"Said Sasuke mocking him

"fine … I've lost my number can I have yours? "Said Naruto

"Dude, that one is so old!"Said Sasuke

"no way , fine,fine ,I've lost my phone can I have yours"Said Naruto

"yeah sure you get , my phone and the contact in it"Said Hinata giggling

"if you were toilet paper you'll be ultra soft"Said Sasuke to Hinata

"dude that's so sweet!"Ansewred Hinata

"seriously Sasuke…toilet paper, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard "Said Itachi

"I wish I was toilet paper so I can touch your butt"Said Neji interrupting them

"What the heck!"Said Hinata before falling on the floor from laughing

"you,freak!"Said Naruto

"see it wasn't the dumbest"Said Sasuke to Itachi

"your personality is very… coulourful"Said Itachi to Hinata , there was a silence

"thank you? I guess?"responded Hinata

"I want to be your chair, so I can support you "Said Naruto

"ohhh…that's pretty cute!"Said Hinata blushing

"you're really fat you must have gone in a lot of date"Said Sasuke

"pffffff…Sasuke you need some help"answered Hinata a bit angry

"you really don't know how to talk to girls"Said Neji to Sasuke , that's why I don't mind leaving Hinata with you"

"what is that supposed to mean?"Said Sasuke with a glare

"Nothing"responded Neji

"fine, what about this one"Said Sasuke to Neji before turning his head to Hinata

"When I take of my shirt I look like Taylor lautner"Said Sasuke Raising his shirt a bit ,showing his amazing abs wich caused Hinata to blush a bit as she remember what Sakura had told her about Sasuke being hot shirtless even if it wasn't the first time she saw his muscles

"yoooo, nice one"Said Naruto "what about this one: Hinata do you like…food?"

"ehh…yes"answered Hinata

"then,let go get some…together"Said Naruto with a blush like he was really asking her out

"you're asking me out!"Said Hinata blushing , every one noticed the interaction between them

"So Hinata-sama , who wined?"Said Neji interrupting them

"Well everyone had his own style , there's the nice talking flirting style of Itachi, the cute flirting style of Naruto , the hot flirting style and the hopeless flirting style, but if there is a winner it will be Itachi cause he has the most high score"Answered Hinata . After the game was over they had a snack , played video games , watched a movie , then Naruto decided to leave , so Sasuke walked him to the door

"Hey ,by the way I was wondering….do you…have Hinata's number?"Said Naruto with a tiny blush

"Sorry , I don't have it besides what do you see in that girl?"asked Sasuke

"Dude you really need glasses, are you blind or what?"Said Naruto

"you are in the same class from 3 months , and you never noticed her and you dare calling me blind! "Said Sasuke

"nevermind ,see you tomorrow at high school"Said Naruto

"you're such an idiot tomorrow is sunday"Said Sasuke

"cool! See ya"Said Naruto before living, then Sasuke returned to the living room ,Itachi and neji were playing video games again and hinata was on the couch doing her homework.

….

Hours has passed so quickly it was almost midnight now and Neji and Itachi were still playing

"Aren't you going home"complained Sasuke

"Not until I win"answered Neji still not taking of his eyes from the screen

"seriously , your cousin fell asleep"Said Sasuke looking to the sleeping Hinata on the couch

"oww, she look so cute! Sasuke please take her home"Said Itachi who was still focusing on the game too

"what?why me?"Said Sasuke

"because Neji and I are still playing , just take her to her house and Neji will come later "Said Itachi

"fine! But remember you own me one"Said Sasuke rolling his eyes. He went next to Hinata holded her in his arm and walked out of the house "_I can't believe he made me do this_"thought Sasuke to himself. He arrived to the Hyuga mansion,opened the door with the key that he took from Neji earlier,he walked in and went to Hinata's room , he put her gently on her bed and was about to leave when he heard her sneeze ,so he went back to her put a cover on her shacking body then closed the window, then set on her bed he pulled his phone from his pocket he got a text from Itachi, it says: hey !Neji will be there in 15 min stay with hina until he comes "_damn it Itachi you always get me into troubles_"thought Sasuke

….

(the next morning)

Today is a beautiful day , it was sunnier than usual , the light coming from the window across Sasuke's cheeks waked him up , but he was still laying on the bed , he was too lazy to open his eyes, he felt warm , the scent was also pleasing "_this must be a bright Sunday!"_thought Sasuke his eyes still shut "_what is this warm feeling?this scent is so familiar to me_". He finally decided to open his eyes gently, he first saw his hand holding something that feels like hair , then he looked around this definitely wasn't his room, he suddenly widened he couldn't believe it "_how is this possible? I must have fallen asleep"_thought Sasuke looking to the girl he was hugging gently , he tried to pull away put he wasn't the only one hugging, yes he couldn't believe it that he was hugging and getting hugged by Hinata Hyuga , he raised his head looking to the wall again _"Neji,you're such an idiot , you never came!"_thought Sasuke blushing , he then looked down again to the sleeping beauty he was holding "_Itachi was right there is some kind of charm in her, I never felt so warm before!Is it how we feel when you get hugged by someone you care for?_"thought Sasuke closing his eyes and hugging the girl tightly "wait what am I thinking of? this is ridiculous! I'm Sasuke Uchiha for god sake! I shouldn't be so sentimental especially toward her "thought Sasuke pulling away gently from her he sat on the bottom of the bed , at that moment Hinata woke up

"What are you doing here?"said Hinata freaking out

"Calm down Hyuga , I just brought you here last night and I was waiting for your cousin to come so I fell asleep"answered Sasuke not turning back

"oh…ok"answered hinata stading up ,at that moment the voice mail was activated by itself

"_hey Hinata-sama you probably asking yourself how you got here , so before you freak out ,Sasuke brought you home last night then he left cause I fell asleep at the uchiha mansion ,you probably won't see me today I'm hanging out with tenten and lee , oh I almost forgot good morning_" said Neji's voice from the voice mail

"heh..that jerk hadn't even realize I slept here"Said Sasuke with a smirk before standing up and walking toward the door

"Uchiha-san , would you like to have breakfast?"Said Hinata stading up

"I'm not hungry"answered Sasuke but his stomach betrayed him

"heh look like you're stomach didn't agree"giggled Hinata then walked toward Sasuke and holded his hand "come on we'll make pancakes" said Hinata dragging him out of her room to the kitchen , they arrived there "please sit down" Said Hinata with a smile then went getting what she needed .Sasuke sat down placing his hand on the table and placing his chin on it he was watching Hinata moving around the kitchen to get what she needed , he smiled to himself ,since this morning he had been noticing little details about the Hyuga heir how she moved around , how she smiled , how her hands reached for the sugar with such grace, how her cheeks blushed slightly , how she stood on her tiptoes with her so white barefoot . He finally woke up from his daydreams as he noticed she couldn't reach the flour so he stand up to help her , he was now right behind her but she already reached it and she lost balance causing the flour to fall all over Sasuke's head

"oh I'm so sorry!"Said Hinata putting her hands in front of her mouth to cover her laugh

"damn it! I don't even have the keys of the house"said Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face

"it's ok I'll give you some clothes from Neji's closet , I don't mind if you take a shower here" Said Hinata

"emf, it's always so troublesome being around you!"Said Sasuke

She to Neji's room to get some clothes and put them in the bathroom she put her phone on them as she went checking if the hot water worked , at that moment Sasuke walked in, so she immediately left him . he looked to himself in the mirror , took of his clothes and walked in the shower pulled the bath curtain and opened the water , he relaxed to the the hot water flowing all over his body . Hinata was on her room searching for her phone , she needs to call Sakura to ask her to come over after Sasuke will be gone "damn it where is it?...oh no….tha bathroom!"thought Hinata she walked out of her room and stood in front of the bathroom's door , she gathered her courage and knocked "Uchiha-san , I let my phone inside it will take two seconds I'll only take it and leave , please pull the bath curtain" said Hinata nervously before walking in, no sign of a naked Sasuke , she grabed her phone and was about to leave when she heard the sound of keys , she immediately closed the door

"HINATA!I'M HOME"yelled the girl who was coming up stairs

"_no!no!no!what's Hanabi doing here if she finds Sasuke in the bathroom she'll tell my dad and I'll be in trouble , he will forbid me from seeing the Uchihas again"_thought Hinata freaking out in the bathroom

"Hinata! Where are you?"yelled Hanabi

"I'm under the shower" responded Hinata

"ok,I'm coming in , I really need your mascara!"answered Hanabi , this answer from Hanabi caused Hinata to freak out even more so , she quickly opened the curtain and step into the shower , Sasuke turned around ,eyes wide as Hinata put her hand on his mouth , at that exact moment Hanabi walked in

"hey Hinata so where is that mascara of yours?"asked Hanabi looking for the mascara everywhere

"it's on your left"answered Hinata looking at the roof while Sasuke was still in shock

"so how was your Saturday night at the Uchiha's?"asked Hanabi putting some mascara on her lashes

"good ,but what are you doing here?"said Hinata

"I got bored so I came back, anyway I'm going out with some friends so see you around"Said Hanabi before leaving . Hinata sighted and took her hand from Sasuke's mouth , she apologized still looking away and blushing as Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and turned it to him , forcing her to look at him in the eyes "I told you it was troublesome being around you! I though we weren't ready for this step yet"Said Sasuke with a smirk ….

_To be continued…. _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_So that's it I hope you liked it see you next time_


	5. Chapter 5:a disastrous day

Hello guys, it me hinata1997 and this is chapter 5

/ **Chapter5**

Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and turned it to him , forcing her to look at him in the eyes "I told you it was troublesome being around you! I thought we weren't ready for this step yet"Said Sasuke with a smirk ….this memory kept crossing Hinata's mind over and over again , almost a week has passed since the shower incident and life took it normal path , it's Friday Hinata was in front of her locker putting her books in place , she was avoiding Sasuke since Sunday whenever he would walk in the hall at high school she would take the other direction , they had math class together so if he sat in front she'll sit in the back ,even when she wants to hang out with Itachi she would call before going to make sure Sasuke wasn't there , every time she remembered what happened that day she would instantly blush , then a few seconds later the blush will despair as she remembers his eyes ,those black deep eyes, she remembered how she stood for a while under that shower like she was hypnotized by them , it wasn't the first time she saw them but that time was different , they both were too close , maybe it's what caused her to stand staring at him or maybe it was his cold wet hand in her cheek . Hinata closed her locker and went to her next period, she had biology, she sat on her seat like usual , she was lost in her thoughts when suddenly

"Hinataaaaa-chan!"Yelled Naruto with a smiling face

"Naruto-kun?"Said Hinata blushing and pulling away ,he was putting his hand on her desk his face close to hers

"is it ok for you if we go together to Sasuke's house after school? I mean it will be stupid if we go separately , I mean since it's the same road."Said Naruto blushing slightly

"Sasuke's house?oh no I completely forgot about that"

"and….so"

"Yes , I'd like to go with you."responded Hinata "I can't avoid Sasuke forever" thought Hinata to herself

"cool".Said Naruto before going to his seat

This hour went too fast , that Hinata didn't even realize she was walking next to Naruto on the street , the atmosphere was akward ,Hinata was too quit , she didn't said a word until Naruto decided to break the ice

"so you and Sauke know each other since?"Said Naruto

"since we both were 3 years old."Said Hinata

"I bet Sasuke was a mean little boy and you were a cute little girl."Said Naruto smiling

"no not Hinata giggling. He was cute and nice"

"Sasuke…cute?yeah right ."Said Naruto while knocking on

"yeah, I swear he was the cutest boy I ever met."Said Hinata

"you're talking about me Hinata-chan?"Said Itachi opening the door

"no,about your brother."responded Naruto innocently

"emm, interesting ."said Itachi with a smirk

"Wait,no it's not like that we were talking about Sasuke as a child."Said Hinata freaking out

"(laugh) Sasuke was right it's fun teasing you."Said Itachi . He let them in and took them to Sasuke's room , it wasn't necessarily since both of them knows the road he opened the door without knocking

"Sasuke! you have company."Said Itachi

"never heard of the word knocking ."said Sasuke closing the book he was reading , he stood up and walked toward them , they both walked in as Sasuke showed them the desk telling them to sit . Hinata looked around the room it has changed since her last visit it's true she has been hanging out a lot with Itachi lately that people even start thinking they where dating but whenever she came they would sit in the leaving room, the garden or in Itachi's room even though that was a bit inappropriate to Hinata's opinion , but she never went to Sasuke's room before , she looked toward the window to see her room she could see it clearly "I really need to get some curtains"tought Hinata , as she caught Sasuke's look , she immediately looked away . Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Hinata was in front of them in the other side of the desk , they first start by doing their homework , sometimes Sasuke will catch Naruto staring at Hinata , this will make him a bit angry he would give a kick into Naruto's feet

"Awww!watch out BAKA!"Said Naruto

"Sorry that was your feet."Said Sasuke

"hey don't give me the 'that was your feet' speech it's like the fifth time now."complained Naruto

"well maybe if you were a bit more focused this wouldn't happen to you."muttered Sasuke looking to Hinata's worksheet "you're not doing it right Hinata" Said Sasuke as he reached for her hand to take her pen and correct her as soon as their hand touched Hinata pulled away quickly and looked to the other direction while blushing , Sasuke immediately noticed her blush so he decided to tease her a little bit , so he stood up and went behind her, his cheek were almost touching hers ,he hold her right hand which was holding the pen and Said "let me help you" . Hinata's face become red now , as she could feel his warm breath in her neck , she tried to keep calm and looked away , Sasuke turned his head to her "what is it Hinata , why are you so nervous!"whispered Sasuke with a smirk , yes Hinata was nervous because this situation was so close to the other day

"Sasuke!just leave her alone , can't you see you're annoying her?"Said naruto

"well it's not my fault she have been avoiding me the whole week, I need to annoy her a bit"Said Sasuke to Naruto then he looked back to Hinata "Right Hinata? Why have you been avoiding me?is it because what happened last time under the shower?"continued Sasuke . Both Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened , that's it Hinata couldn't stand it anymore , she stood up angry so suddenly and run out from the room leaving Sasuke in his position , as she ran in the hall she bumped into Itachi but finished walking not bothering to apologize , she walked out of the house . Itachi was confused so he immediately went to Sasuke's room to see a shocked Naruto and a sighing Sasuke

"what happened between you and Hinata under the shower ?" Said Naruto still in shock

"WAIT!WHAT?"Said Itachi open mouthed

Sasuke didn't respond he just went looking throw the window (meanwhile) Hinata rolled into her room like a crazy person she took a pillow and throw it to the wall , then sit down on the ground and put her head on her knees "Sasuke you're such a jerk!you're not the same nice person anymore I HATE YOU!"Screamed Hinata before breaking down into tears

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok so that's it , I hope you did like it see you in my next chapter


	6. Chapter 6:unexpected things

_Hello guys , yeah it's still Hinata1997 , ok so i hope you enjoyed the previous chapters cause things are about to get more interesting in this one , enjoy!_

_/_

Sasuke woke up in his bed with a terrible headache as he remembered what happened the previous day

_(~flashback~) _

"what happened between you and Hinata under the shower ?" Said Naruto still in shock

"WAIT!WHAT?"Said Itachi open mouthed

Sasuke didn't respond he just went looking throw the window

"Hey, idiot answer me!"continued Itachi .Sasuke turned around with an annoyed look on his face and told them what happened last week in Hinata's house , first there was a silence and then Naruto start laughing which caused Sasuke to give him another annoyed look

"What's so funny about it?"Said Sasuke

"Nothing , just the fact that you and Hinata slept in the same room like a cute little couple"Answered Naruto , still laughing . A little shade of red appeared across Sasuke's cheeks as he remembered the position they were in when he woke up _"That idiot, I actually told him we were like sharing a shower and all he found funny in the situation is this"_thought Sasuke

"yes but this doesn't explain why Hinata was so frustrated"Said Itachi

"well actually , that explain a lot of things ,that's why you've been embarrassing her all the time"Said Naruto

"when you mean embarrassing her , do you mean remind her of what happened or?"Said Itachi upset

"he've done a little more than that ,maybe more than a little, he's gone too far this time"Said Naruto

"BAKA!"Said Itachi punching Sasuke on the head "you need to fix this"

"What?how?"Said Sasuke holding his head in pain

"start by apologizing"Said Itachi before leaving the room

"I don't apologize , I won't" Said Sasuke arm crossed

"Now I understand why you didn't want to give me Hinata's number , you are one selfish bastard Sasuke , you wanted Hinata all for yourself"Said Naruto

"oh shut up Naruto , you kow we are talking about a person not a piece of cake"answered Sasuke angrily

"seriously , did you really fell asleep by accident or had you planned all this"Said Naruto with a smirk

"go home Naruto , you're drunk!"Said Sasuke pushing Naruto outside and closing the door

_(~end of flashback~)_

Sasuke stood up from his bed went to the kitchen to have breakfast .He found a note on the fridge:

"_Hey idiot I'm out of town today , don't wait for me , I will actually be absent for three days don't forget to apologize you fool!love. Itachi_"

"Hmf"Said Sasuke putting the spoon full of cereals in his mouth

(meanwhile)

Hinata woke up in a strange way today , her cat has woke her up by licking her face, she cried herself to sleep last night , she even slept on the floor with her uniform on. She stood up rubbing her eyes ,opened the window to feel a nice breeze on her rosy cheeks as her cat jumped next to her

"hey katty ,good morning!"Said Hinata caressing her black cat that rubbed herself in Hinata's hand

"Wait where are you going?" Said Hinata watching her cat jumping from the window to walk on a tiny space that leads to the roof .katty just stopped to turn around , and looked to Hinata with her big blue eyes . Hinata decided to help her pet , it was a gift from her mom , she can't afford losing her ,so she stepped out of the room stood up in the window and got as close as possible to the wall and she started walking carefully "come here girl , come"Said Hinata trying to reach her with her hand , but the poor animal jumped over a large metallic gutter "great ! stupid cat!"Said Hinata , she kept going trying not to look down .

_(now let's get back to Sasuke)_

Sasuke had just finished his breakfast , he went to his room , changed from his pajamas , then opened his window to let some fresh air in then walked away , but he suddenly stopped , he walked back to his window eyes wide _"WHAT THE HECK!"_thought Sasuke _"is that Hinata over there?"._Sasuke wasn't dreaming it was his neighbor Hinata Hyuga holding on to the gutter "SHE'S GOING TO SUCIDE ! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!"yelled Sasuke , he runned to the front door to get out of the house , he was now running in the street to reach the Hyuga house once he got there he kept knocking and ringing but no one answered , and since he knew were the Hyuga hided their extra key , he reached for it and came in to the house leaving the door wide open. As he reached Hinata's room , he heard a scream , he looked out of the window : the gutter broke away from the wall , Hinata's weight was too heavy for it

"HINATA , YOU CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE".yelled Sasuke

"what are you doing here go home Sasuke I can handle this."Said Hinata trying to keep her pride , but she was getting heavier for the metallic item , she was know literally suspended in the airs

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Hinata

"stupid girl!"muttered Sasuke "give me your hand!"

"I can't it's too far"Said Hinata trying to reach Sasuke's hand , she looked up to see her cat about to get on the gutter "NO,NO,NO,katty DON'T"screamed Hinata but it was too late , the pet has jumped on and went to the window again but her tiny little weight caused the thing to fall completely

"_this is the end_"thought Hinata after letting go ,eyes shut "_why isn't hurting?"_ she opened her eyes slowly to see Sasuke holding her hand half of his body out of the window

"I got you"Said Sasuke , he pulled her in, held her by her waist to get her completely in the room , they both fell on the ground panting " Damn Hyuga!i've almost got a heart attack"Said Sasuke as he fell on his back breathing heavily . Hinata stood up "Thank you" was all that she could say before collapsing in the ground "great!" Said Sasuke

(after a while)

"Miss Hyuga , can you hear me?"asked a voice

"What's with her doctor?"Said Sasuke

"Eyes perfectly responding to the light"Said the doctor putting some light into Hinata's eye he was holding by the lid "she's still in shock , we need to keep her on observation for the night , you can stay with her if you want, doesn't she has any relatives ?"Said the doctor

"I can't reach them by phone"Answered Sasuke

"Anyway I'll call a nurse to take care of her"Said the doctor before living

Sasuke looked to the pretty face laying on the hospital bed , he put away the hair on her face and kissed her on the forehead "_what did I do that for?"_ thought Sasuke blushing .The nurse came in the room , she went toward Hinata to check her temperature and put some medical device on her finger

"it's very kind from you to stay here with your girlfriend , she's very lucky most guys don't do that"Said the nurse smiling to Sasuke

"no, she's not my girlfriend"responded Sasuke

"oh! Not yet ! bring her chocolate , she'll like it"Said the nurse before living them

"ehh…but…..hmf"Said Sasuke , he brought a chair next to Hinata's bed , he looked at her delicate hand , touched it gently with his own hand

"look what you're doing to me! I must be put in hospital , talking to myself like that"Said Sasuke "this is really insane, why am i even staying here it doesn't make sense , and where is your god damn family anyway? heh leaving me in charge of everything ,they must be on trip or something , wait Neji is gone with his friend ,oh just great!now I'm asking and responding myself" . Sasuke looked in hinata's pocket to get her phone _" I need to call one of her friends to bring her some clean clothes"_thought Sasuke searching for the number

(meanwhile at Sakura's house)

"I like to move it , move it , I like to move it move it , we like to move it"sing Sakura with hear headphone on her ears when she heard her phone ring

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinata!how you doing ?"Said Sakura

"hello , it's Sasuke Uchiha could you please come to the hospital and bring some clothes to Hinata I'll explain later"Said Sasuke from the other end of the line

"Sasuke-kun?what's going on ? What's wrong with Hinata?"Said Sakura blushing

"No time to explain, Hinata is in hospital , see you later"Said Sasuke before closing the line

Sakura stand in her place for a moment then she searched on her locker for one of Hinata's clothes since they don't have the same size , she finally found what she was looking for one of Hinata's pants she forgot during one of the sleepovers She walked out of her house and went to the train station .

(After a while)

Sakura was in front of the room 313 , where her bestfriend was , she knocked and walked in

"hello Sasuke-kun"said Sakura

"hn"Responded Sasuke

"oh my god , What happened to Hinata"Said Sakura getting closer to the bed

"she almost fell from the window , she's not injured , just shocked , the doctor said they need to keep her for the night"Said Sasuke with his cold voice looking from the window

"ok but….what are you doing here?"Said Sakura shyly

"I brought her here , I can't contact anyone from her family,so I'm staying here"responded Sasuke still looking outside

"I wish I could stay but I have to go visit my grandmother today"Said Sakura smiling

"hnn"

"anyway…I brought clothes for Hinata so can you…"Said Sakura searching in her bag

"whatever"Said Sasuke before walking out

"ahh, he's so cool , Hinata you're one lucky girl"Said Sakura

Outside Sasuke was laying back to the wall , hand in his pocket when he felt something in his hand, he pulled it out ,it was Hinata's phone , he opened it since he was bored and curious , he 'accidentally' open the pictures he saw them one by one , there were pictures of her and her best friend others of her and Itachi eating ice cream , playing with water in the pool , making funny faces , there also were some pictures of her smiling at the camera or singing on her bed with a hair brush in her hand, all those pictures made him smile to himself "_it's funny how this girl can enjoy life and actually make other people enjoy it as well"_ thought Sasuke remembering how Itachi was before knowing Hinata , he then stopped on a picture where Hinata was hugging him and they were both laughing"_I remember this one"_

_**(~flashback~)**_

Sasuke was sitting on a chair bored when suddenly Hinata came from behind hugging him with a her phone on her hand and she took a picture

"what the hell!"Said an upset Sasuke

"hey that's not even fair , you didn't smile"Said Hinata looking to the picture on her phone before deleting it

"in case you didn't notice I never smile Hyuga"Said Sasuke with his cold voice

"I never smile hyuga!…Come on it's your 14th birthday , you should be happy !"Said Hinata mocking him(note: Sasuke is 17 and so is Hinata he's just remembering)

"well guess what ,I'm not"Said Sasuke with a smirk

"then I guess we have to change that"Said with an evil grin ,then she called Itachi and gave him the phone and she went back to Sasuke

"wait…. what are you doing"'Said Sasuke freaking out . suddenly Hinata jumped on him tickling him everywhere

"HAHAHAHAHA!NO,NO,NO …..STOP IT HAHAHAH!"Said Sasuke laughing with watery eyes

"done"Said Itachi smiling

"why did you do that for?"Said Sasuke trying to hide his embarrassment

"happy birthday you jerk!"Said Hinata kissing him on his cheek

_**(~end of flashback~)**_

At that moment Sakura went out , he quickly hided the phone

"goodbye Sasuke-kun!"Said Sakura before going away ,he walked in the room an sat in the chair next to Hinata he held her hand gently

"I'm sorry!Sorry for being rude and mean to you!i'm sorry for being….me"Said Sasuke with pain in his eyes he felt so guilty for being such an asshole to that girl that was so lovely

"S-Sasu-ke"Said hinata dreaming. His eyes widened , he got down to Hinata's hand and kissed it slightly

"I will never hurt you again"Said Sasuke blushing

Hinata had the same dream like usual : She was on a bed covered with red roses ,her eyes were shot but she can still feel him next to her, his hand touching her delicate cheek that turned pink , she was beautiful and so was he , she was his sleeping beauty and he was her prince charming , she opened her lavender eyes to see his handsome face , he smiled , she smiled back ,she was hypnotized by his blue eyes ….wait….no,no,no,no…these aren't the same eyes like usual , those eyes were black so deep, so dark , so hypnotizing,she put her hand on his cheek , closed her eyes and they shared a passionate kiss like in fairy tales .

Hinata woke up suddenly , she wasn't in her room ,she then remembered what happened she looked down to see a sleeping Sasuke on the bottom of the hospital bed _"he's so cute"_thought Hinata smiling , she pulled her hand carefully , trying not to wake him but he's a very light sleeper person he woke up

"good morning Sasuke-san"Said a smiling Hinata

"good morning and stop calling me that san or kun, just Sasuke"Said Sasuke pulling away from the bed

"ok,just Sasuke what are you doing here?"Said Hinata

"Is this is how you say thank you to your rescuer !"said Sasuke

"ehh..Sorry,Thank you"Said Hinata blushing

"eww, so cute"Said Sasuke with a little tiny voice , but Hinata heard him

"what did you just say?"Said Hinata .At that moment a nurse walked in saving Sasuke from dying of embarrassment

"Hello, miss Hyuga how you feeling today ?"Said the nurse smiling

"good"Said Hinata just after that her belly rumbled

" I'll go get you something to eat"SaidSasuke before living

"you are very lucky miss Hyuga !what a lovely boyfriend ! he brought you here , assisted to all the examination and stayed here all night even though it wasn't necessary"Said the Nurse

"no you're misunderstanding we're not dating"Said Hinata with a blush on her cheeks

"what's wrong with you two , whenever I say the word boyfriend/girlfriend both of you deny it and blush instantly , it's so obvious you'll end up together"Said the nurse while writing on her notebook

_**(with Sasuke )**_

"what in hell is wrong with me saying she was cute"Said Sasuke before walking in

"emm, she needs to stay here for another night but she'll be fine" Said the nurse before walking toward the door

"since when a little shock needs such investigation"Said Sasuke

"you should thank me , I actually gave you more time together and….intimacy"whispered the nurse , she then smiled and left "ehh kids!"

Sasuke blushed but Hinata didn't notice it , he went to her and gave her what he bought to her

"oww!, cookies , thanks Sasuke"Said Hinata with a wide smile

"hmf , like old time"Said Sasuke with a smirk watching the girl devouring the food

"what?"Said Hinata mouth full of cookies

"you spoiled child, don't talk mouth full of food"Said Sasuke punching Hinata on her blushing cheek before he stood up

"you're going home?"Asked Hinata

"no, it's going to be a long day so I'm going home to bring some food books and games too , I won't be long so be patient"Said Sasuke with a wink then he walked out with a smirk which caused Hinata to look down blushing _"did he just give me a wink?"_she thought(in case you didn't know a wink is when you close one eye an leave the other open , it can be considered like a flirting technique)

After Sasuke went home, he came back as quickly as possible , he walked into the hospital room but he didn't find Hinata in the bed, she was sitting in the window with headphone on her ears so she didn't notice Sasuke who was walking toward her , he put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to lose balance , she would have fallen if Sasuke hadn't catch her from her waist at the last moment , Hinata had her hands on his chess , their faces were a few inches close

"looks like you like this hospital , do you want to get hurt or what?"Said Sasuke with a very low voice it sounded like he was whispering

"well , at least now I know I have nothing to fear since you're around"Said Hinata almost smirking

"you're playing with fire princess"Said Sasuke giving her one of his famous smirks

"ok!so what did you got me"Said Hinata walking away and opening Sasuke's bag

"cool!you got chocolate"Said Hinata happily

"No,no,no!That's for later we have some homeworks to do"Said Sasuke taking away the chocolate from hinata's hand an putting it high

"I don't to study , I want chocolate now"Said Hinata jumping trying to reach the chocolate in Sasuke's hand , but he kept it away

"you know what we'll study and every time you answer right I'll give you a bite"Said Sasuke

"and if I'm wrong?"asked Hinata

"you'll watch me eat your so beloved chocolate , deal?"Said Sasuke

"deal , let's do this" Said Hinata

Time has passed quickly Hinata only ate some bites from the chocolate and the rest of it has been eaten by Sasuke , but since he was a sweet heart he gave her another one he has kept hiden in case Hinata got it all wrong . It was almost 9pm a nurse has brought dinner for both of them then they started to play with scrabble

"and with that word I have 56 point"Said Sasuke

"you shouldn't underestimate me"Said Hinata putting the letters in place

"I've been waiting for that G for an hour now, if you count you'll find I've got 10 point with this word which mean 60point in all, game over Sasuke"Said Hinata smiling

"I have to admit I'm impressed"Said Sasuke

"good"Said looked at his swatch to find it was 11pm

"I don't want you to take it the wrong way but don't you feel uncomfortable with those clothes"Said Sasuke walking to his bag

"I don't have any other clothes anyway except for my uniform which is more uncomfortable than those"Said Hinata

"I've brought a pajama we can share it"Said Sasuke pulling out a pair of blue pajamas

"that should be fine"Said Hinata

"ok so you'll have the pant"Said Sasuke

"….."

"I'm just kidding"Said Sasuke with a smirk, he then walked into the bathroom he hadn't close the door completely , Hinata was sitting in the bed looking toward the bathroom she could see Sasuke taking of his shirt , she stared at him _"Sasuke-kun must be very strong!I'm sure he is since he could of pull me with one hand when I felt , and when he brought me to the hospital did he carry me all the way by himself or did he just put me in his car"_thought Hinata then she looked away and stood up to change her clothes. Sasuke walked out to find Hinata wearing his shirt it suited her very well , even though it was a bit short for her wich caused Sasuke to have a little nose bleeding that Hinata didn't notice , they both went to sleep everyone on a side of the bed making sure the other had enough personal space.

**(in the morning)**

Hinata woke up first , she felt something hard but yet warm against her,she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's back , she was holdig him from his waist , a blush appeared on her cheeks , this felt so nice, she can't believe what was happening, she was falling for the handsome Uchiha , Hinata has to say she knew it for a while now but she didn't want to admit it , she pulled her arms very very carefully and stood up quickly before Sasuke had woke up

"don't tell me you spend the night standing"Said Sasuke turning around to look at Hinata who nodded No with her head , they both changed their clothes before the doctor had come to check on Hinata , he finally gave her the permission to go home. They walked out together from the hospital and went toward Sasuke's car , Hinata had her back to the car and Sasuke was standing in front of her

"thank you Sasuke for keepingme company , it was very nice from you"Said Hinata smiling shyly

"you're welcome"Said Sasuke

"oh no! I forgot to give youback your shirt"Said Hinata holding the shirt she was wearing

"it's ok you look cute anyway… no that's not what I meant to say , I mean yes you're cute , no you're even hot….emmm…dand then again damn it!"Said Sasuke before he pushed her to the car and start kissing her , at first Hinata's eyes widened but then she closed her eyes blushing , Sasuke was waiting for the slap to come from any direction but to his big surprise Hinata was kissing him back, she put her arms on his shoulders , when he put his on her waist pulling her closer, they broke apart gasping for air , when Sasuke put his forehead on Hinata's

"waw!i didn't see that one coming"Said Hinata still blushing

"neither did I"Said Sasuke smiling

/that's all for this time see you next time bye


End file.
